Ray Carrigan
Ray Carrigan or Blackout was Mephistopheles's agent on Johnny Blaze's tracks. He was a drug dealer and mercenary. After he was crushed to death by a block of cement, Mephistopheles resurrected him as an undead zombie creature with superhuman strength and the power of darkness and decay. Biography ''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Ray Carrigan was an Agent of Hell who works for Roarke. He invades Corvin's Castle in Europe Eastern, he sees Danny escape and chases Nadya's car. When Moreau, starts chasing him and Danny, he shoots his motorcycle wheel. Before his confrontation with Ghost Rider, Roarke found him crashed into a wall, he felt that he was going to die so Roarke gives Carrigan the power of becoming a shadow demon called Blackout. He has the ability to instantly kill whoever and whatever he comes in contact with. Before Methodius' betrayal, the monks have a ceremony to execute Danny. Before Methodius manages to complete the execution, Blackout appears in his shadow, and then he touches and kills all the monks including Methodius. He kidnaps Danny and takes him to a ritual. Blackout fights and kills Moreau when he tries to intervene. When Johnny Blaze becomes Ghost Rider, Blackout chases them and suddenly appears on Nadya's car. He and Ghost Rider fight. Blackout is ultimately killed by Ghost Rider's Penance Stare. Character traits Ray was a ruthless mercenary and drug dealer, who only cares of himself and is ready to sacrifice his own men only on a whim. He's particularly alien from any kind of morality, and that's the reason because the Devil himself chose him as a human agent. He's a skilled fighter, able to use a wide variety of armed weapons. As Blackout, Carrigan retains his personality, but has his powers increased. His victims are soaked in a complete darkness, where Blackout lurks freely. He's also able to make everything he touches rot to dust: it's unclear if Blackout is able to control this power, since he's got difficulties in eating because food rots, but the ambulance he rides, Blaze's face and many other things are not affected (not immediately, at least) by his ability. He's also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and possesses superhuman physical attributes. Powers and Abilities *Both his human form and his Blackout form seem to be excellent with weapons. *In his Blackout form, Carrigan rots whatever he touches, instantly killing whoever and whatever he comes in contact with. *Blackout seems to have superhuman agility and strength. Relationships *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Enemy. *Mephistopheles - Resurrector and ally. *Danny - Enemy. *Moreau - Enemy. *Nadya - Enemy. *Methodius - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Earth-121347 (1 film) **Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (First appearance) - Johnny Whitworth Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Carrigan was never called by the name Blackout in the film. *Blackout's real name is never revealed in the comics. *The movie version of Blackout, even if disposing of some sort of darkness power like in the comics, lacks of one of his most known trademarks, the steel (then demonic) fangs. *Blackout's powers seem to operate unevenly throughout the film. When he is shown driving a truck, all the food he attempts to eat (such as an apple) disintegrates instantly. He can disintegrate metal swords and guns. However, the trucks he drives or his clothes never decay. *Carrigan was able to beat Ghost Rider in battle twice, but when he fought Ghost Rider as Blackout he was beaten. *Aside from his appearance and his power to extinguish light sources in his immediate vicinity, Blackout is nothing like his comic book counterpart. The film creators confirmed that the character would not follow the original Marvel mythology of the character and admitted that they based his characterization on the look of the character alone. *In a rather humorous scene, Carrigan is trying to find something to eat whilst his touch rots everything he lays hands on. Picking up a twinkie, he finds it does not decay in a nod to the legendary longevity of the snack food. Gallery 918383243.jpg|Carrigan with his gang. 408598131.jpg|Carrigan shooting at Moreau from a car. Jwsov-1-.jpg|Carrigan Holding a Gun Jwsov2-1-.jpg|Carrigan Walking away from the Car 4535.jpg|Carrigan being thrown by Ghost Rider Blackout Rises.jpg|Carrigan After Being Turned Into Blackout Blackout53.jpg|Blackout After using his New Powers 65774-1920x816crop0-2-.jpg|Blackout Looking at Danny Blackout57.jpg|Blackout killing a Worker. 133364327.jpg|Blackout At The Ritual Blackout45.jpg|Blackout seen through his victim's point of view (as Moreau). 2011 ghost rider spirit of vengeance 006-2-.jpg|Blackout After killing Moreau Blackout on Nadyas Car.jpg|Blackout on Nadya's Car. Blackout67.jpg|Blackout smashing through Nadya's car. Blackout63.jpg|Blackout rolled by Ghost Rider chains. GhostRidervsBlackout54.jpg|Blackout fighting Ghost Rider. Ghost_Rider+Concept_Art_by_Jerad_S_Marantz_07a.jpg|Concept Art. Ghost_Rider+Concept_Art_by_Jerad_S_Marantz_08a.jpg|Concept Art. See Also * Blackout Category:Ghost Rider characters Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Earth-121347 Superhumans Category:Earth-121347 Category:Earth-121347 Deceased Category:Earth-121347 Revived